Through His Black, Glossy Eyes
by anatagasuki
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Different genres, one pairing.
1. Through His Black, Glossy Eyes

Title: Through His Black, Glossy Eyes  
Author: anatagasuki  
Genre: Romance, Drama  
Summary: It was very peculiar, when everybody fears you yet you fear of something you shouldn't.  
Notes: I've never seen a fic like this, and I'd been thinking about it for a long time. **THIS FIC IS NOT MULTI-CHAPTERED. IT IS A COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS. **_Angelic harp_told me I'd better make all these one-shots into one story, so I did it. I merged everything, but since I can't commit to an on-going story for long, I'd rather make one-shots still, but all about Aro and Bella.  
Warnings: Delusional. Cheesy.  
Disclaimers: You've already memorized it.

I am an extremely selfish creature.

I am a horrible nightmare and a demonic fantasy rolled into one. Extremely rare, the one whom humans find to be outstanding and excruciatingly beautiful. Their oblivious eyes would stare at me, worship me with unparalleled adoration reserved for their gods.

And, how predictable still, that after the first strike of attraction they'd tremble deep within and shrivel away.

But I don't mind of this, do not see it as a disadvantage. Rather, I thrived in the fear shining in their blurred eyes, the way they give me my special place. Because I knew it will help me on my way to perfect glory and world domination.

Power. Power was the only food everyone needs. All beings are classified into two; those who are strong and prevailing and those who are frail and scrawny.

And I clearly showed in which category I was when I destroyed my loyal confidant, my ally, my only family left.

My sister, Didyme.

Yes, I was swallowed by the wonderful prospect of being the ruler of all immortal cold-ones, and Marcus is a big foundation of my plans. Didyme's ability does not serve me well, and even present unnecessary risks.

Power over everything.

My ambitions are fortified with cunning. My rank is stabilized by my allies. The emperor of the Volturi, the judge of all that should be done. It is I who was on the top. For millennia.

And then the existence of a strange cold one has been laid down before me.

Carlisle Cullen. The human who once sought and fought vampires were then became my kind. A exceptional degree of compassion, so strong that he has been convinced to abandon his natural food source. Topaz eyes, wisdom far beyond his centuries.

No particular power, but I had relied on his peaceful nature. Carlisle was my friend, my adviser, my companion.

He had left when he couldn't bear our way of living anymore, but still, he was a friend.

And then there was he. Edward Anthony Masen, a mortal dying out of Spanish influenza, who I didn't regard as anything more than a tiny moat of dust. Carlisle had turned him into one of us too, and then I had realized his devastating potential. The ability to read minds of every being even without physical contact was the one I wanted my right hand to acquire.

And yet he refused my offer. Shocked as I was by his rejection, I remained our peace with their coven intact.

Then Carlisle's little coven turned into a humongous family, in just a very short period of time. Competition is what seemed to have birthed, as Caius had quoted, but I had kept the Cullens our friends. Carlisle will never betray me. His family, large as it may be, can never defeat me.

A few decades later, Edward Cullen proved himself to be even more unpredictable as I had thought.

He had literally pushed his way to the main hall, despite all my soldier's attempts to stop his advance. When I had seen the situation before me, I had ordered each guard to let him go and speak to me.

His demand was far more surprising than his arrival.

He wanted to be killed. For me to destroy him.

And his face, the face of one of Alec's victims. Blank, numb, unknowing, blind, deft. Yet his voice was layered with scorching plea, with irresistible persistence.

I had asked him the reason behind his ludicrous request.

And he only answered with another oblivious stare. He stormed out of my edifice.

His next aggressive acts were not those I had anticipated. The next thing I knew Felix was leading him to me, and he was not the man who was before me hours ago.

His expression was cautious, guarded. But undeniable euphoria was evident beneath his careful mask. And the way his eyes glinted when he looked at his companion was inevitable.

And I turn to that frail mortal, not knowing what to expect.

Nothing out of ordinary. Isabella Marie Swan was as normal as any other human being. And I had been amazed on such bond she had with Edward.

What held this amazing vampire mind-reader to this weak, average girl was a mystery.

But not for long.

The very moment I realized that Jane's ability had no effect on her, the second she reached out to me, touched my face, I knew she was special.

And not just special, but highly amusing too.

So, even though there was an unspoken period of time to wait for her inevitable transformation, I hadn't even let it pass without my nosy interference. I had watched, guarded every move, took every step…every step closer.

And I would see the way her fair skin reflected the rays of the bright sun, how her crimson lips shook whenever she was nervous, how her warm, brown eyes would sparkle in loneliness or delight, how her soft voice send a tremor deep within me each and everytime.

How her blood pooled on her cheeks, and how it seemed to be strangely alluring to me rather than appetizing.

I realized afterwards that if her physical reactions were irresistible, her true persona inside is devastatingly beautiful. Lack of self-preservation, love for friends and family, predictable clumsiness, a magnet for all danger…

And Edward was wrong. He wasn't the most dangerous hazard near her.

I moved closer, inch by inch, trudging closer to Edward's span of mind-reading ability area…

My actions were deeply unsettling.

And the commotion started. Wild, uncontrollable newborns took over Seattle.

But I didn't move. I didn't tell Marcus and Caius to work either. Nothing. And they were wondering.

Even I didn't know the reason at first. I thought I was becoming reckless, ultimately sloth. I had, day by day, contemplated on the real reason I hadn't wanted to intervene.

And finally, the discovery struck me.

I was afraid.

It was very peculiar, when everybody fears you yet you fear of something you shouldn't.

I was insufferably, agonizingly frightened of the fact that keeping us unobtrusive wasn't the only reason I would act.

And there was something I was even more frightened of; the fact that someone appallingly cold, indifferent and evil as I am didn't deserve her.

Because, even though I shouldn't, I learned to love Bella Swan.

Everything else, every little fact around me, dissolved completely as I apprehended that divine love I tried to deny. The Volturi, staying inconspicuous, my army, my coven, power, Sulpicia…

Nothing else mattered. For even though I terribly envied and hated the mortality, simplicity and happiness this girl holds, I know all of those are overpowered by the blinding love I felt.

And my whole body started to function. I must act. Act while there is time…act while I can still save the new reason of my existence…

But I was late. But not for the worst. The almost-adult human that I cherished was alive and well.

Edward Cullen looks me in the eye, seething hatred and jealousy piercing me through his eyes, but I didn't flinch.

He could never hurt a single hair strand I have; he could never keep his property if I wanted her to be mine.

The next thought was filled with hatred, but not for him. Not for Bella.

For me.

'_I have no right to covet her.'_


	2. Recurring Mirage

Title: Recurring Mirage  
Author: anatagasuki  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Pairing: Aro/Bella  
Summary: …when your sweetest reverie becomes a nightmare that should haunt you but you desperately crave for.  
Notes: Um, somehow connected to Through His Black Glossy Eyes. But you won't have to read that for this. Told in Aro's PoV. **The italicized sentences might cause confusion, so please check out author's notes at the end after reading.  
Disclaimers: Stephanie. Meyer. Is. The. Owner. Of. Twilight.**

God, how I miss you. Your face seemed to be a distant memory which left a bittersweet aftertaste after the initial bliss. Your voice seemed to be a fading echo carried by the wind. Your gaze seemed to be a dissolving image painted so vividly, then lost in all myriad of colors. Your smell, the most beckoning and tempting of all, seemed to be in the midst of all the flavor in the woods.

"_I'm here for you."_

And here you are, on this humongous bed, lying in peaceful sleep while I sit next to you. You looked so innocent and yet so alluring at the same time. Your beautiful chocolate brown locks are in disarray on the white, cotton pillow. Your magnetizing eyes are hidden behind your soft, fragile eyelids. Your pale, translucent skin, like silk covering feathers, shine pallid beneath the moonlight from my opened window. Your lips are curved into the slightest smile, so placid and warm.

"_I'm happy to be with you."_

The light breeze enters from the large window, and the curtains ruffle softly against the unrelenting wind. You mumble incoherent murmurs and you turn towards me, and I gain full sight of your splendor.

"_I'll never go back to Forks."_

I continue my musings as you fall into your serene unconsciousness.

"_I'd never go anywhere without you."_

I could see, see so clearly, how it would be. I would walk down the woods with you, hand in hand, under the bright sunlight. My skin would glimmer, but my beauty could never surpass yours. I can feel your warmth; I can taste your scent. The dew will form on your skin, and you would be most exalted of all beings.

You would be divine. You would smile, clad in black robes contrasting your purity. You would smile at a monster. You would laugh with me. And you will care for me much, much more than I could ever deserve.

And most of all, you told me; you said the words I wanted to hear…

"_I love you."_

And I believe.

It was true, after all. I, somehow, may still love you. I, no matter how wretched and disgusting and inhuman I am.

Because you love me back.

And I bask in this knowledge, in this drowning rapture. I let it settle in every part of me, the overwhelming fact that I now own you. I have you in my arms.

I reach out, willing to touch you.

And suddenly, your image disperses into hundreds of particles around me. I am overtaken by shock, by the unexpected interruption.

As I stare at the place that was where you were minutes ago, I understand. I finally comprehend what has happened.

God, how I miss you. Maybe I never even grasped your shadow in the first place. Because if I did, I'd never let you go anymore.

It was all reality, not a vivid imagination. I did touch your face. I smelt your scent. I saw your peaceful dreamland. You were right here.

But it was meant to happen. You must disappear. You must go. Because this was illegitimate, illicit. This is terrifyingly forbidden by any law I could think of.

It happened because I was meant to see it, to see the blinding reality that you'd never belong to me.

I only belonged to you.

"_So love, wait 'till I come back, will you?"_

I will.

END

A/N: Um, this fic is quite confusing and weird too, I know. So I'm gonna clear up by now, Bella's presence was only Aro's FANTASY. She never said those words (the italicized ones), but they were, well, supposed to be what Bella tells Aro in his reveries. I say, he's getting a 'lil bit fanatical?

Or I am. Yeah, author's just blasted her brains out.


	3. Knowledge

Title: Knowledge  
Author: anatagasuki  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Summary: Just as the title implies.  
Notes: Third installment. Just a drabble  
Warnings: **NOT** a good one-shot. If you don't want to infuriate yourself, move to another story. Concrit appreciated.  
Disclaimers: Guess you know it by now. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

I watched as my hands instinctively ripped her silk nightgown into uneven shreds. Her gasp reaches my ear, but I close my hearing to any disruption. I eagerly shoved my lips onto hers, nipping and biting, expecting warmth to flow out. When none came, I let myself get lost to impossible illusions I crave for.

My tongue moves to her jaw, perfect and pale as the skin which covers it glimmers against the moonlight which enters my window.

_Déjà vu. _

I drooped my head lower, to her hard collarbone, and I inhaled the scent of her. Sweet, the mixture of vanilla, cinnamon and honey. Yet so different from what I expected.

Not floral. Not a bit tangy. Not a mix of appetizing and alluring.

Gasps, moans, quick breaths escaping our non-existent lungs. The non-existent heat burning our every thought, handing us to our impulses.

I pry her curious hands off my bare torso and chest, and I explore hers. I lift myself from her body, I untangled the weave of limbs and joints.

And I stare at her nakedness, which I regretted ever doing.

For instead of fair skin, I see shining, ivory silk. Instead of a soft, crimson blush, I see a pale exultation in her face. Instead of a slim, slender body, I see a perfect, unmarred one. Instead of russet hair, I see glorious green locks in disarray.

I close my eyes once more, letting myself drown in my impulses, in desire. I once more enter the world I want, the one which never came true in the first place.

But when I look into Sulpicia's eyes, they're not innocent auburn eyes.

I see red ones, marked with thirst, branded with lust. And I think I could decipher the hint of accusation and anguish in those eyes, telling me that she knew, she knew…

A/N: That was completely random. Created in 15 minutes.


	4. Nirvana Nights

Title: Nirvana Nights  
Author: anatagasuki  
Genre: Romance/General  
Summary: The place he hadn't faced for a long time.  
Notes: Fourth chap. This one is a bit AU. It is quite different from the other three.  
Disclaimer: I know it. Don't rub it in.

He stared up, meeting the velvet sky of the calm night. No clouds, no stars. Just the plain darkness. He smirked, dark and hard, at the irony of it.

His gaze fell on the electric blue neon sign of the dimly lit marquee.

_Nirvana Nights._

The place he hadn't faced for a long time.

It had changed since he first entered its shabby doors. The dust, the wooden ledge, the dusty frames…all replaced by something new, something à la mode. Obviously going strong, this business.

He stepped in, slowly, but without hesitation.

The images, they were vivid in his mind, almost alive. The flash of skin, the burgundy, glinting eyes, the perfect contours of that face. Blood, pulsing and flowing out. And the pain. The searing, blazing flames of pain.

But what was to be feared now? There was nothing, nothing to fear, he believed as he flexed his slightly muscled arms, his hard torso, his pale skin…

He smiled bitterly. Yes, there were definitely quirks in this field.

Ladies were scattered everywhere, in their tight, skimpy outfits. A girl in her adolescence looked at him and winked, crossing her legs and revealing more of the skin her short skirt hid. He quickly turned his head. Would her reaction be the same if she knew it was not hjer body but her blood which pulls him in?

He sat on one of the silver stools of the block especially designed for liquor, ignoring more fascinated stares which followed his trail blatantly.

"Scotch, hard."

And the face, the face of the bartender who heard his voice, was the face he was already used to seeing.

"Any problems?"

He turned to the source of the husky, but feminine voice.

A female human, in her early twenties, most probably, with soft, chocolate brown hair. Her skin shone against the lights, her eyes glinting ochre. She wore a decent top and silver boots, on her languid right hand was a lit cigarette stick.

"You seem to have problems more than I do."

She laughed, a chuckle which was thick with sarcastic humor, but he saw her fist clench at the corner of his eye.

"Is that the only reason why a young, gorgeous lady should be on a place like this?"

He smirked at her, knowing it was a distraction, but let himself ride with it. "Well then, is that the only reason why a young, gorgeous man should order a scotch at this place?"

She matched the curve of his lips. "You've made your point."

Silence.

"Bella."

He found her left hand outstretched to him. And after not touching a human being since he ceased to be one of them, he responded instinctively and shook her hand.

"Aro."

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and then her lips curved slightly to an astute grin.

"Strange name."

"Got it from my great-grandfather."

"I see."

The bartender appeared out of nowhere, with his drink on his right hand. With slight trepidation mixed with unexplained fear, he let the glass slide on the marble counter.

That was the common reaction humans have with him, after the moment of attraction, that is.

"So, what is it you want here? Dancing, the lights, the liquor, the girls, or sex?"

He chuckled at the candid question she offered him.

"The place."

'_Where I last found myself warm, unknowing, human…'_

"What's so special about this?"

He paused for a while, then looked away.

"Nothing. Just memories. Memories I'd rather forget."

"But you faced them."

He turned to her. "What?"

She smiled, a genuine smile. "That's why you're here. You're ready to face those memories."

'_Yes. After thirty years.'_

"This is where I lost everything. Going to this place has been a mistake."

"What, raped?" she chuckled mutely.

'_No, something worse than that.'_

"No." he sneered. "Would you tell me what you want?"

She sighed and released a puff of smoke. "The liquor. And the lights."

"Why?"

Her gaze fell on him. "What why?"

"Why the liquor? Why the lights? Why not the dancing? Why not those bunch of men six feet behind us?"

She turned quickly to the said spot, and took glimpse of four men her age licking their lips at the sight of her. She turned again to him.

"The liquor's nice. The lights are nice. Dancing is not. The men are not."

"What's so wrong in dancing?"

She pointed herself, grinning. "I can't dance."

"Maybe some men would be willing to have you stepping on their feet for a chance to dance with you." He released a lethargic smirk.

"Maybe." She solidly stared at his face. "But that would mean I would have to enjoy some boys here. And my fiancée won't like that."

He raised an eyebrow.

She lifted her left hand. On her point finger was a gold ring with diamond embellishments.

"Getting married, huh."

She chuckled darkly, then she dropped her hand. "Not now."

He blinked. "Why?"

Her eyes, hard and cynical, penetrated his.

"He found someone else." She threw her cigarette to the nearest trashcan. "Someone much, much better than I am."

Her gaze fell to nowhere, outside the glass pane, to the bright city skyscrapers. "He's quite rare, you know. Stunning face, striking body…high-paying job, quite a personality too. I guess I had been lured into his web."

She took a swig from her shot glass. "And of course there were a lot of girls in the first place. He's a model and he's into business too…he meets a lot of people everyday. And I'm a writer in a magazine. We were worlds apart. But I thought I was different. Different from all the other girls, because I knew him well. I thought I could see through him, that I could decipher his masks and know what he's really thinking. I guess I only found out I was wrong when I saw him in bed with another woman."

He gazed into her face, but there was no anger, no bitterness at all. But there was repulsion, there was agony.

"I wasn't enough. I wasn't enough to hold him beside me."

"Or maybe it wasn't you."

She stared at him.

"Maybe it wasn't you in the first place. Maybe he wasn't just as good as he seems to be. Maybe he's just a plain bastard, which I assume he is."

She smiled weakly. "It's not helping. Pity isn't helping much right now."

"I know. I didn't want pity after what happened to me either…but this is not pity. You're beautiful, you know."

She smirked. "New way to pick up a girl when she's low?"

He grinned. "Maybe."

"Anyway," she said, standing and straightening her wrinkled clothes. "Thanks for the conversation."

She was already a block away from the saloon when she felt a cold, but reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned only to find his face inches away from her, a sly simper on his lips but unadulterated earnestness in his eyes.

"Look, drinking and smoking aren't really the best cures for heartbreak. I think I have a better alternative."

She smiled at his guttural voice. "Can you help it?"

He smiled back. "I can try."

A/N: Look, I'd really understand if no one leaves a review. I planned it to be deeper, somehow. But it all ended up as dense, nonsense crap. I want to write more Aro/Bella one-shots right now, but I'm starting to lose ideas for it. I'd really appreciate some plot suggestions.


End file.
